Twins of Hope and Peril
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: They were the daughters of Heero and Relena. Due to circumstance they didn't understand they were sent to live with Quatra. They developed the skills that required them to be fighters so their test will be can they survive? Discontinued
1. Prologue

The Twins of Hope and Peril

Prologue

Deep blue eyes met light blue as the newly wedded couple sat together in their small town home.  
Are you sure?  
Yes, Relena I have to go.  
  
I'll return I promise.  
I believe in you always.  
I know. That's what keeps me going.  
He slung his bag over his shoulder as he kissed his wife goodbye. She had a bad feeling wash over her. He retreated into the shadows as silently as he had walked into her life.

Years later...

Heero Yuy had never returned that night. Two young girls ran around the house chasing each other.  
Girls take it outside, Relena called.  
The youngest of the twin chased the oldest out the door. The children's laughing brought a smile to Relena's face in these sad times. She kept her hope alive that Heero would return to her even though it had been fifteen years. Relena whipped her hands on the towel she was using. Suddenly the twins came rushing back in. Fear was all over their faces.  
What is it girls?  
Men with guns are standing out front.  
What? Did they see you?  
No mother.  
Good. Girls go to your rooms and pack a few things and escape through the back got it?  
Yes, but mother? Harmony said.  
Harmony, I'm entrusting you and Serenity to take care of each other. I was afraid this would happen. Quatra will accept you into his home.  
  
The twins rushed to their room and escaped through the back door. Harmony was hesitant on leaving their mother but Serenity's calm words calmed her sisters thoughts.  
She'll be fine Harm. Come on.  
All right.

That's where this begins. From the moment the twins step into the chaos that is the lives of the gundam pilots represent.


	2. Chapter 1: You've Seen Them

Twins of Hope and Peril

Chapter 1: You've Seen Them

Okay there are some name switches here. Since the twins don't like their given names they created nicknames for themselves.  
Serenity- Zero (she is also the youngest of the pair)  
Harmony- Hunter (oldest by 10 minutes)

Serenity and Harmony sat in the library of Quatra's huge mansion on Earth. Their stuff was at their feet.  
Now tell me what happened girls? Quatra said gently.  
Wufei and Trowa leaned against opposite walls listening intently to what the twins had to say. They knew if they were here like this then something had happened to Relena, and Heero'd be pissed. (yes that implies that Heero is still alive.)  
Hunter and I were chasing each other outside when I heard men talking. We stood at the corner of the house and watch these men covered in black approach the house. Many of them had guns and there was an insignia on their jackets.  
What did it look like?  
It kind of looked like the Preventer's uniform insignia, Hunter said quietly.  
I'm not going to even ask how you know that but what did the insignia look like?  
Hold on a sec.  
She flipped open her laptop and began typing and then messing around with the mouse. Done. This is what it looked like.  
On a paint program she had the star insignia for the Preventers but this star was red instead of the normal yellow. There was a black lighting mark through half the star. The other two looked at it closely.  
It looks like the Preventers are begin corrupted, Quatra said in distaste.  
It sounds like you were expecting it Quatra, Zero said.  
I feared as much Serenity.  
For the last time I AM ZERO NOT SERENITY!  
Sorry Zero.  
That's better.  
Hunter shook her head at her twins antics. She didn't want to tell the others on what she knew was going to happen if they were allowed to rise from the ashes of the glory that they had once. Most of the members of the Preventers were old members of OZ. Their plot was simple get rid of the upstarts that crushed OZ twenty years ago by using their own organization against them. However years before many of the gundam pilots got out of that due to their families. They couldn't afford to orphan their families much like their own once. Hunter was a loner more often then not and she hid secrets well in her laptop. No one had yet cracked the codes to get into it.  
Getting up Hunter retreated to the room that was dubbed hers in the past. Sitting down at the table she lay her head down and cried silently into her arms. Never had she shown anyone that she cried. Her mother was in danger and she had yet to crack the codes and know why it was that her entire life was rarely spent with her mother but her mother's friends. Not that she wasn't grateful to learn as much as she had. Wufei taught them to fight. Duo taught them mechanic stuff and to use guns.  
Are you all right?  
Mother's in danger and we can't even do a thing about it.  
I know Hunter, I know.  
Why is it though that they want mother?  
I guess because of her background.  
Zero why is it we've never seen a picture of our father?  
I don't know... unless daddy had something to hide.  
  
  
Its nothing.  
Nothing my ass what is it?  
Maybe dad was a gundam pilot.  
  
  
You'll look into it right?  
Yeah I'll look into it.  
Zero whipped the tears off of her sister's face.  
Now no more tears over mom. She can take care of herself.  
She just nodded. Zero laid on her sisters bed as her twin began to work on her laptop. The dull thudding of her fingers on the keys faded out until sleep claimed the twin called Zero.  
Hunter noticed that Zero had fallen to sleep on her bed AGAIN! Getting up she stretched and placed a blanket on her sister to make sure she didn't get cold. She grabbed her computer and stashed it in her hiding place in the room and curled up beside her sister and joined her in slumber.


	3. Chapter 2: Comfort

Twins of Hope and Peril

Chapter 2: Comfort

A/N: Thanks to my few reviewers. My companion Cute Lil' Red Head helped me here. I had to do a little rearranging. I hope this comes out better. The reviewer that said Cute Lil' Red Head's was more organized but both were good I'll inform you life is chaos. LOL.

Harmony sat quietly in her room alone again. At times all she needed was her laptop. There was somethings she could put on her laptop that she couldn't even tell her sister about. That was her thing to keep the biggest secrets that she had found away from her sister. Serenity sometimes couldn't see that she was hiding things, or if she did she chose to ignore them. On their last visit she had found the secret hanger that the gundams had resided in once. There was speculations that Zeero knew about it too. An email popped up on her screen just then. It was to her private account that no one knew about but her sister. Opening it up it was from someone called;

Death Scythes Shadow

That confused her. No one sent her emails on this account. It was rare that her and Zeero were separated from the other. She read the contents out loud to herself.

_Hey Hunter,_

_Its been awhile and I missed you._

That was it. There wasn't a name at the bottom telling her who sent it. It must of been a disclosed email address. She sent back.

_Who are you and how did you get this email address?_

She sent it quickly. In about five minutes she got an answer.

_I'm hurt Hunter. You've forgotten me already? I thought you said you loved me? Just jokin' Hunter. It's me Kyo. Like I said, 'I've missed you'._

A slow smile spread across her features. It was Duo's oldest son, Kyo. He was two years older than she was. His brother David was the same age as the twins. She had the deepest crush on him, and it wouldn't go away no matter what she tried. No other male had caught her attention like he had. Though Zeero tried to get her to date other guys, but Hunter wouldn't have it at all. One day she hoped he'd return her feelings, but she had a feeling it was only a little kid sister relationship with him.

_KYO! I've missed you too. Its has been a long time. What are you up to? I'm here at Quatra's place._

It only took a moment for him to answer her back again.

_What are you doing there? Aren't you suppose to be home?_

She was saddened now remembering her failure.

_I can't tell you why Kyo. I would if you were here but through email I can't._

He didn't answer her back after that.

"Then tell me now."

She whipped around. Kyo was standing in the doorway. A cute smirk played on his face. He walked into the room and shut the door.

"What is it Hunter?"

She only allowed her sister and Kyo to use the name Hunter. The others called her Harmony. Only when they were angry with her did they use the nickname she gave herself. The dull scraping of wood against wood echoed in the quiet room as he sat down beside her. He took her hand into his and they were cold.

"Hunter what is it?"

"Mother has been taken."

He didn't know what to say to that. Hunter noticed how warm his hands were as they gripped her cold ones. Warmth began to seep into her hands. Steadily warming them up. Their eyes met. No matter how dark the moment seemed his eyes always danced with the light. She wished that trait wouldn't go away. Only once had see seen that look vanish. The one that replaced it scared her. It was pure rage. He had learned about an upper classman trying to take advantage of her. However, Zeero had taken care of that pest. After that she often wondered if he cared about her like something more than a little sister.

"Hunter, I'll help you in any way that I can."

"Thank you, Kyo the help will be welcomed."

"Sure," he muttered quietly.

There was so much that needed to be said but wouldn't on this night. He saw tears sparkle in her beautiful blue eyes. Gently he pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Her arms hesitantly wrapped around his waist. Her tears soaked his shirt but he didn't care. Hunter felt his fingers run through her unbound hair.

"Don't cry," he murrmured into her ear. "It'll be all right. We'll get her back."

These words comforted her for some reason. Her tears stopped and just enjoyed being wrapped in his arms until her sisters voice ruined the moment.

"Isn't that cute."

Hunter got out of Kyo's grasp. Zeero watched the pair in amusement. She knew about their crushes for each other and hoped one day it would work itself out.

"What do you want Zeero?" Hunter growled.

"My, my did we forget the ass kicking we have to endure every day?"

"Ass kick... Crap Wufei."

She hurriedly gather her stuff up and dashed out the door towards the training hall.

"You hurt her and I'll kill you," Zeero warned softly.

Kyo could acutally feel the venom in her voice as if she were a snake and had bitten him. "I know you like her and be warned now."

Zeero turned to go.

"Be assured I'd never hurt her intentionally."

"Let's hope so."

Hunter ran down the hall and slide into the training hall.

"You're late," Wufei growled.

"As always. Kyo is here."

"Great if he's here than his father isn't far behind."

"I'm surprised at you Wufei I'd think you wanted to see Duo."

"You must be joking."

"Of course I'm not Wufei."

He swore under his breath. Hunter just smirked.

"Now the training begins be assured you will feel pain."

"We've already gone over this once before Wufei. You'll be feeling pain too."

Zeero walked into the training room to watch her sister train. Both of them had a natural grace but Hunter had a great deal more. She streched her muscles fully. The two combatants stood up ready to show the other that they mean business.

"Begin," Wufei growled.

Hunter circled him warily like a hunter stalking her prey. Hence her nick name.

"Are you just going to circle wolf? OR are you going to attack."

"If you insist."

Her voice deepened sometimes when she was so focuased. It actually made her threating. Her movements were almost cat like. Leaping forward she leapt into an attack. Wufei easily countered her attack. He sweapt her feet out from underneath her. With a roll she regained her footing easily.

"Impressive but not good enough."

They fought back and forth the entire time. No serious damage until Wufei made a mistake. She faked a punch and he went to dodge it only to have her foot come up and nail him right in the nose. When he pitched backwards she punched him across the face. Wufei went down and Hunter pinned him to the ground with her hand raised ready for the kill.

"This fight is mine," she growled.

She let the teacher go. Backing up she looked at her sister. Hunter's eyes had darkened due to the anger she had pent up.

"That's enough for today."

Blood trickled from Wufei's lip and nose. Hunter turned and walked away.

"She was really trying to lay you out this time Wufei," Quatra said from the door way.

"I noticed. She's hiding something."

"We'll know soon enough I'd imagine," Quatra replied softly.

Zeero followed behind her sister to her room. She was digging through her bags getting some clothes to change into. It looked like she was having trouble holding stuff in her right hand. Hunter headed towards the bathroom. She gasped in pain as she tried to turn the knobs of the faucet.

"Hunter are you all right?"

"Yeah, just hurt my hand."

"Let me see."

"Can I take a bath first?"

"Sure."

Zeero let her twin take a shower to wash away the sweat and blood that was on her body. When she came out she looked really worn and tired.

"Come on," Zeero urged softly.

Hunter followed her twin back to her room. Both girls sat on her bed.

"Why the anger Harm?"

"He pissed me off and I'm stressing about Mom and the Preventers."

"You really did a number on Wufei."

"I know. I didn't mean to."

Zeero worked on wrapping up her sister's hand. Luckily nothing was broken.

"Are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, good night Harm."

"Night Zeero."

They hugged but Hunter gasped in pain.

"What is it Hunter?"

Hunter didn't say anything. Zeero coaxed her sister into pulling up her shirt. There was a big blueish black bruise forming over her ribs.

"Hunter? Wufei didn't do this did he?"

"No, this is old."

"How old?"

"Let it go Serenity," she snarled.

Getting up she went to her window to stare out. The moonlight bathed the rose garden in its light. That's why she loved this room it over looked the garden. Most of the roses were blood red.

"I got into a fight."

She wouldn't say anymore than that. Never would she tell anyone that she was nearly raped. Especailly Kyo and Zeero. That guy would not be alive now. She punished him however. He'd have to think twice about messing with her. Of course with this dissapearance of her mother they'd have to transfer schools.

"What are you not telling me Harmony?"

"Just leave it Zeero."

"I won't leave it alone you're my sister. It was a guy wasn't it?"

Hunter just looked out the window again. "Answer me Harmony!"

Hunter turned towards her sister. Her light eyes had darkened some what in anger.

"Let it go, Serenity."

Without a word Hunter dashed out of her room and down the hall. Zeero followed close behind, but when she found her sister she was in Kyo's arms in the rose garden crying her eyes out. Her words were muffled and quiet so only Kyo heard her. Zeero promised herself as she left them alone that she'd interrogate the son of Duo later.


	4. Chapter 3: The Truth Hurts

Chapter 3: The Truth Hurts

A/N: I don't own Gundam Wing blah blah...

Kyo was shocked when Hunter came out of no where and threw herself into his arms. She was crying and muttering things about a dark night and a man. He got the gist of what she was talking about. It set his anger ablaze. But first he needed to calm her down and get his name so he could kill him later.  
"Hunter, calm down."  
"Kyo," she breathed.  
He put his hand on her stomach and back only to have her gasp in pain.  
"Hunter?"  
"I hurt," she breathed.  
He carefully pulled her shirt up to see the big bruise on her ribs. If he was just angry before he was now livid.  
"Who did this?" he growled.  
"I don't know," she whispered.  
"Can't you go anywhere without being attacked?" he snapped.  
Hurt resonated through her as she pulled away from him. Tears were forming in her eyes as she took off in the dark. He cursed himself a fool for yelling at her like that. When others hurt someone he cared about he tended to fly off the handle. When it came to her it was worse.  
Hunter gasped as she darted through the moon lit garden. Movements from her left caught her attention. Stopping she heard voices. Crouching low she listened intently.  
"Are you sure they're here?" a young voice whispered.  
"Yes," the older voice growled.  
"Geeze you don't have to be so grumpy," the young one snapped. "Always grumpy."  
Harmony was interested in these strangers now. She snuck away.  
Fierce Prussian blue eyes darted towards the other side of the bushes.  
"What is it Heero?"  
"Nothing."  
He knew who ever it was heard them speaking. What made him curious was the person went strait towards Quatra's safe house. He shrugged it off he'd figure it out later.

Harmony dashed into her room and stood there leaning against the door breathing heavily. That was odd. Never before had anyone came to his house that wasn't a gundam pilot, a gundam pilot's child, or even Relena's children. Yes, she knew about the boys being gundam pilots. Sitting quickly down at her desk she flipped her laptop on. Searching through her reports that she had obtained from the database of the Preventers HQ it most stated reports of five gundam pilots.

_Reports: Appearance of Gundams _

_8/15/ AC 195 18:00 hrs. Five Gundams are reported being sighted. They killed Marshal Noventa and several other diplomats seeking peace. _

She brought up new photos for that attack. Quickly she scrolled through them. Each were labeled with a number of the gundam. Then she brought up quickly the reports on the men she knew. Some man named Heero Yuy piloted 01, Duo piloted 02, Trowa piloted 03, Quatra in 04, and last but not least 05 Wufei. Typing up something quickly she looked at the file for Heero. There wasn't a picture anywhere. She hacked into everything she could get to but all pictures of that pilot were gone. Something caught her attention. It was a picture of her mother and the other pilots and families. A stoic man stood towards the back near her mother. His eyes were a dispassionate blue some would say Prussian. The look in his eyes seemed familiar. Shaking it off she'd figure it out later. Getting up with her laptop under her arm she went to find Quatra.  
(yes I know she got over it really quickly but a trait harmony has is bottling emotions like that up until she has a chance to vent. Most of the time on Poor Wufei. Can you imagine him yelling Injustice in my face for the crap I put him through?)  
Hunter stopped outside Quatra's study. Zeero was standing there listening intently to the conversation.  
"What are you doing here?" Quatra asked.  
"What no warm welcome?" the kid asked.  
"Its dangerous to be here Heero."  
Hunter smirked so this was Heero. "We've been getting strange reports about what's going on."  
"I noticed," his voice was emotionless like his eyes were in the picture. "So how is she?"  
Quatra shook his head at the pilot.  
"We haven't found her yet. Do you have any leads?"  
"I have a few."  
Heero turned towards the door seeing two sets of eyes watching them. Both jerked backwards barely missing the others chin and head. They scrambled away from the door and dashed down the hall. A smirk graced his features.  
"That was Harmony and Serenity," Quatra said as a low chuckle escaped him.  
The chuckle stopped when he remembered that Heero didn't know those two were his daughters. It scared him sometimes how much those two were like him in their own way. Hunter with her grace and hacking skills, and Zeero that look and a few other fighting skills. He would leave that little fact out for the time being.  
"Who's kids are they? Duos'?"  
"No."  
He didn't want to answer the next question he knew that was coming.  
"They're Relena's aren't they?"  
Quatra turned away answering the question without saying anything.  
"I didn't expect her to hang on that long."  
"Then you're a fool then," Quatra growled.  
"What makes you think..."  
"Heero old buddy, old pal. How've you been?"  
Duo draped his arm over Heero's shoulder.  
"I'd be better if you got off of me."  
"Geesh all that time away and you're sense of humor hasn't improved."  
Wufei and Trowa walked in behind Duo. They all sat down and discussed what was going to happen now.

Harmony breathed a sigh of relief as she made it to her room. Zeero collapsed on her bed.  
"So that's 01," Hunter murmured to herself.  
"What are you talking about?'  
"That guy talking with Quatra was the fifth gundam pilot. The infamous 01."  
"Who cares?"  
"Look at this."  
She showed her sister the group picture.  
"And this means what to me?"  
"They're gathering again."  
"You make this sound like Highlander."  
Hunter sighed in annoyance. "Even if they were they don't have their gundams."  
"I hacked into the Preventers HQ database and found this."  
She held up a green floppy that said top secret on it.  
"What is that?"  
"Files."  
"No kidding."  
She popped the files disk in and opened up the one that said gundams. There were the blue prints for the original five gundams in their final stages. (basically the blueprints for the gundams in Endless Waltz the Custom versions) Zeero was enthralled by the blue prints her sister dug up.  
"You mean the Anti-Preventers have these gundams already built again?"  
"From what I can gather their still working on them."  
She turned in her chair to stare at her computer screen and studied the blue prints of Wing Zero Custom.  
"So this is the gundam that guy piloted?"  
"I'd assume so. There are no records that any of the pilots were female."  
"How about we get those gundams for ourselves and rescue mom on the way."  
"You're serious aren't you?"  
The hard look she had in her eyes told her everything she needed to know. "We need to wait though Zeero. We're not prepared to go into a full scale assault alone."  
"I didn't say anything about a full scale assault. I just said stealing the gundams and getting mother out."  
"I'll dig up what I can about the lay out of the building and we'll go from there."  
"Good."  
Zeero turned away and headed to her room to get some rest. Hunter stayed up for a bit longer to see what she could dig up before her eyes stared to blur. The words before her vanished before her eyes as she turned off the laptop after saving her work. Laying down she'd continue in the morning.


	5. Chapter 4: A Pair Amoung Children

Chapter 4: A Pair Amoung Children

A/N: To answer a question I got I did mention how old the twins were. They are 15 years old.

Harmony worked tirelessly through the next day finding tid bits in the databases she could hack into. From what she gathered the place was intricately designed. The blue prints were broken up into pieces that she had to place together. Scratching her head she looked at the pieces again. A headache came on from trying so hard to figure this out. A picture popped up when she was about to turn her computer off. It was her email icon. She didn't know this email account either.

Sand Rock Custom

Do you want to meet your father?

That caught her attention. She had wanted to know who he was. Because their unlady like traits didn't come from their mother.

Yes.

She answered back and hesitated on sending it. With a shake of her head she sent it. The next email came with a picture without words. It was a picture of the 01 pilot. Her eyes widened.  
"So that's why mother knew the others."  
She got up and packed her laptop to the training dojo. Her sister was currently in the midst of a battle with Wufei. To settle the score she guess. Heero stood in the corner watching the bought in interest. Not many people could put Wufei down and from what Quatra said these two could do it. Something about them seemed familiar. They didn't act like pacifists.  
"That is enough!" Wufei snapped. "Harmony your turn."  
"Crap," she muttered to herself. "Oh well it can wait I guess."  
She sat her laptop down on the pine bench and stretched her muscles as she was allowed. Zeero walked past her sister and Hunter gave her sister 'I need to speak with you later' look. Zeero only nodded in understanding. She stood before Wufei.  
"Well little wolf are you ready?"  
Her eyes darkened a small bit. She was ready. Her stance was relaxed and up right. A sadistic look was in her eyes. Heero was interested now. Quatra said this one laid Wufei out yesterday.  
"You know I could of broken you're jaw yesterday."  
"I doubt that woman," he growled.  
"We'll see. I know you. All women are weak and therefore should be looked down upon. You chauvinist bastard."  
Wufei was taken aback Harmony never acted like this before. "You're an insult to Nataku," she growled.  
Every gundam pilot stared at her in shock. No one knew the name of the gundam Wufei piloted except fellow pilots.  
"How dare you!"  
Wufei leapt forward. Harmony had a cold calculating look on her face. Wufei easily went down under the ferocity of Hunter's attack. Zeero stood back, she wasn't stupid. Harmony had developed a kind of a spilt to keep herself alive. It wasn't a complete split to where one took complete control it was where both worked together to defend themselves when the time called for it. More often than not it was the sweet Harmony everyone knew.  
Heero jumped in to save Wufei's ass. The two of them locked glances. Hunter easily landed a swift punch across Heero's face. The stoic pilot whipped the blood from his lip away with his thumb. They locked in combat again neither willing to back down to the other. Once she had him on his back with her knife to his throat the struggle stopped. When their gazes met he watched as her eyes lightened somewhat as recognition took form in her eyes. Harmony shook her head as Heero stood before her.  
"Hunter calm down," Quatra called. "He's not a threat anymore."  
"Harm?" Zeero called. "Enough."  
Hunter shook her head again. Getting dizzy she blacked out. Trowa picked up the unconscious girl and walked back to her room to bed.  
"She's never gone that far before," Quatra said quietly.  
"That's what happens when you can't defend yourself for so long," Zeero said dispassionately.  
"What do you mean Zeero?"  
"Upper classmen couldn't leave her alone. She doesn't like that kind of attention. They lashed out at her for denying them. You should see the bruise she sports now."  
"Why didn't she say anything?" Quatra asked.  
"You know her. Always trying to work things out herself."  
"This will eat her up inside," Wufei muttered as he checked himself for broken bones.  
"Wufei leave Harmony out of her lessons for a few days. Heero would you be willing to continue Serenity's... Zeero's training?"  
He saw the glare she directed at him. Heero only nodded. Wufei limped away with Harmony's laptop under his arms. Zeero didn't notice however because Heero was her focus.  
"Well lets begin."  
Heero worked quiet a while with Serenity until both were tired. Zeero retreated to the showers then to check on her sister. But what she walked into wasn't something she thought she would see. Wufei was talking quietly to the girl. She walked away to leave those two some time.

In the room

"Harmony are you all right?"  
"I'm sorry Wufei about today and yesterday. I just think about what those guys did and I get defensive."  
"That's quiet a defense."  
He had speculations that she had been hurt before when she attacked him yesterday and today only made it worse. A light blush spread across Harmony's cheeks.  
"How did you know about Nataku?"  
"I researched it," she offered hesitantly.  
Wufei raised an eyebrow at that answer. The Chinese pilot had brought her laptop and sat it in her lap.  
"What else do you know?"  
"A lot of stuff I shouldn't," she offered shyly.  
"Let me guess you're trying to find your father or planning to rescue your mother."  
"Actually I know who my father is. And of course I'm going to try and save mom."  
"Well you'll need help but don't seek it, it will find you."  
"Okay Wufei."  
She was always truthful to questions unless she needed to lie. The Chinese pilot left her alone with her thoughts. So much has happened in the past few days and it was making her head spin. Getting up she headed towards Kyo's room knowing he'd still be up. (okay the twins lessons are late in the afternoon and sometimes goes into dark.) She knocked on his door.  
"Kyo?"  
"Come in."  
She walked in softly. He was sitting in his window seat reading a book.  
"Hey Hunter," he said as she entered without looking up.  
"Kyo, I..."  
He put the book down. Hunter was taken aback with the fact he wore glasses to read. He looked so cute. His brown hair that he inheritated from his father was cut short. During the day it was spiked more often than not but at night he let it do what ever. His amethyst eyes were sparkling with something he couldn't name. He wore a loose muscle shirt that showed off his toned body. He was thin like his father but it was all muscle. Black pants completed the outfit.  
"Kyo..."  
"What is it Hunter?"  
"I..."  
She was suddenly nervous now. Coming here was a bad idea. Turning she tried to leave but Kyo had her wrist. Gently he tugged her closer until she sat in his lap.  
"What is it?"  
"Kyo I'm sorry."  
"For what? For yelling at me? You have no reason to be. I acted in the wrong manner my father taught me better than that."  
"Kyo."  
She tucked her head up underneath his chin. In his arms she felt safe and loved. Kyo was content holding on to this girl. He had so many things to ask her. She felt his heart beat speed up underneath her hand.  
"Is something wrong Kyo?"  
"I have so much to ask you."  
"Then why hesitate?"  
"Harmony Peacecraft will you be my girlfriend?"  
"I don't know Kyo. I..."  
"Would it matter if I said, I love you?"  
"Kyo, what did you say?"  
"I asked, 'if it would matter if I said, 'I loved you?'."  
"It would make a difference but I don't want you to say it just because..."  
He leaned down and shut her up with a kiss.  
"Harmony I love you. I can understand if you don't..."  
"Shut up," she snapped.  
"How can you sit there and say that you don't..."  
"Kyo, I've loved you for as long as I can remember," she whispered into his chest. "I never dated because I was waiting for you. I saw you with others and it broke my heart."  
"Harmony I didn't love any of them."  
Tears slid down her face. Her warm tears did a number on him just then.  
"You forgot didn't you?" she asked quietly.  
"Forgot what?"  
"Our promise."  
Kyo jerked slightly. They had promised when they were younger that he'd marry her. Now he remembered.

_Flashback _

_Kyo stood on the porch watching the twin girls play with their small puppy. A bigger boy came forward and began to argue with them. Serenity did her best but was easily knocked aside. The boy stood before the girl. He could see the oldest Peacecraft twin shaking. That sent a primal urge running through him. Getting up he rushed to the girls aid. Standing in front of the bully he stood tall.  
"I suggest you leave before I get rough."  
"I could flatten you easily."  
"Don't be so sure."  
"Hmp you're not worth my time."  
The bully turned but thought about it for a moment and turned and swung at him to catch him by surprise. Blood trickled from Kyo's lip but the bully didn't see the hit that was coming. Kyo put him on the ground.  
"Now leave," Kyo snarled.  
"Fine you can have the witch."  
"Watch it," he snarled. "If you hurt my fiance again I'll hurt you."  
An evil smirk graced the boys features as he stalked away. A light tug on his sleeve made him look down.  
"Are you all right Kyo?" her childish voice asked.  
"Yeah Harmony. Are you two all right?"  
"Yeah," Serenity snapped as she walked away muttering about how she could take care of herself.  
"Kyo what's a Fiance?"  
"Its a person you're going to marry."  
"Are you going to marry me?" she asked quietly.  
"Maybe one day Harmony."  
A childish giggle escaped her as she skipped off to join her sister. It never dawned on him what he had said until she was gone. Shaking his head he returned to his perch to watch the twins play. _

_End Flashback _

"I remember," he said quietly as he nuzzled her neck.  
"Kyo," she purred. "Are you going to keep that promise?"  
"I'll never tell a lie especially to you." (sound familiar 'I'll never tell a lie'? Well the entire quote is 'I may run and hide but I'll never tell a lie.' Can anyone besides Cute Lil' Red head tell me who said that? Let's see how well you know GW.)  
"I love you Kyo."  
"And I you."  
The tired twin drifted to sleep in her love's arms. Kyo soon fell asleep with her.


	6. Chapter 5: Daddy Dearest

Chapter 4: Daddy Dearest

Kyo was brought from his sound sleep by another presence sneaking into the room. He shifted a small bit. Hunter stayed asleep. Without even seeing their face he knew who it was. An annoyed sigh escaped him.  
What do you want Dad? Kyo snapped quietly.  
Be careful with her Kyo.  
I know that Dad.  
I don't think you do. Her father would kill you if he knew.  
I though you said he was dead.  
So we thought, but he's alive.  
So? Can you leave now? She needs to sleep some more.  
Hunter stirred in her sleep.  
she moaned quietly in protest.  
Shh, its okay go back to sleep.  
She turned a small bit curled up against him. Her hand gripped his shirt tightly. Duo was in awe. He didn't think she'd allow any male near her after that bought with Wufei and Heero. That tended to be the way with her. He didn't blame her though. Being the center of unwanted attention must of taken its toll on her.  
Kyo said for the fifth time.  
  
Is there a reason you're here?  
Kyo, you better be careful around her is all.  
I know this dad. I don't need a broken jaw to tell me that. What are you getting at?  
Heero's her father.  
You've got to be kidding right.  
Duo shook his head.  
I wish I were but he is and doesn't know it.  
Great. Ironic though.  
How's that?  
She nearly killed him.  
Duo only shrugged.  
There was many times he tried to kill Relena before she broke the ice barrier around his heart. She melted him really quickly of course you'd never be able to tell now.  
So that's why he's here? Trying to rescue his wife?  
The stupid fool thinks she took another after he went missing. Of course he can't see what's right in front of him. Zeero acts just like him.  
I've noticed. Now that you've gotten out your warning can you leave us alone.  
Don't whine to me when either her father or sister kick your ass.  
Dad, go away, he growled.  
Duo took the hint. Before he shut the door he watched his son settle back against the chair tightening his grasp on the girl. The American pilot was happy for his son. Of course his mother would be thrilled. The thought of many grandchildren flitted through his head. A light chuckle escaped him. He carefully shut the door behind him.

Kyo watched Hunter sleep some more. Hunter needed a lot of rest or she'd make herself sick. He kissed her shoulder gently before drifting off to sleep again. Duo snuck back in a little later to cover the pair up. Kyo hadn't awaken this time. A small smile graced his features.  
Maybe this will work after all,' he thought.  
Turning away from the pair he swore to himself to do what he could to keep these two together.

later...

Hunter woke up slowly. Kyo was still asleep. A small smile graced her features as she watched him for a moment. She moved to get up but his grip on her tightened.  
Where are you going? he whispered into her ear.  
I need to do something Kyo.  
he sighed.  
Go back to sleep Kyo.  
She got up and lead him to his bed and he laid down. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Hunter smiled softly and placed a kiss on his forehead.  
Sleep, Kyo, she whispered into his ear.  
He sighed in his sleep. Hunter turned away and headed back to her room. Getting a quick shower and dressing in her fighting attire she headed towards the dojo. As she guessed correctly Zeero was in there training by herself. Hunter leaned against the door frame watching quietly.  
We feeling better? Zeero said without looking at her.  
  
Good because I need a sparring partner.  
Hunter shook her head. In the morning was Zeero's only time to practice her street fighting skills. At times like this Hunter learned street fighting from her sister. Standing in front of Zeero, Hunter took a fighting stance.  
Where were you last night?  
Wufei said when he went to check on you, you weren't in your bed.  
I was around.  
Uh huh.  
Just drop it Zeero.  
You know I'll get what's going on out of you sooner or later.  
Hunter only shrugged. The two twins worked for an hour until the oldest twin couldn't move much more. Her breathed was coming in heavy pants and her body was slowing down. She looked like she hadn't been sleeping well in a long time. It was a wonder she did collapse right then and there.  
Sit down and rest for now, Zeero said.  
Hunter sat against the wall and stared out into nothingness. Zeero shook her head as she continued to work. Both were brought out of their trances by someone entering the dojo. It was the pilot from before.  
Hunter muttered to herself.  
Snorting she turned her head away from the man that fathered the two of them. He was talking to Serenity something about a rematch. Her sister agreed readily. The two of them were ready to kick each others ass. Hunter knew this should be interesting to say the least. The two of them locked in combat. Neither gaining or loosing ground. They weren't even landing scoring punches. Even Zeero's street fighting tactics weren't working either. Hunter figured as much. Orphans tended to have to learn street fighting or they get hurt. Or so Duo told her.  
A grunt of pain brought her out of her thoughts. Serenity was on her back with Heero holding her foot. Bringing her other foot up she kicked Heero across the face. He flipped her backwards making her land on her stomach with his knee buried in her back. Hunter decided that was enough. Getting up she put a gun to his head.  
Now, Dad, she snarled. Get off my sister.  
He swiftly turned around to grab the gun but Hunter was far enough away so he couldn't grab it. She knew that was coming. The Dad part completely went over Heero's head. However, Zeero caught it.  
Hunter what do you mean Dad?  
Haven't you ever wondered what dad looked like?  
Yeah on occasion but not very often.  
Well look in the mirror for awhile. Because we look exactly like him.  
Heero was silent not knowing what to make of what Harmony had just told him.  
How do you figure this? Heero asked.  
We were born 9 months after our father disappeared from our mother's life. We weren't even allowed to know his name but now I know you Heero Yuy husband to Relena Peacecraft are our father.  
That sounds all well and good Harm but can you prove it? Zeero asked.  
Ask the other pilots. They'll tell you.  
She put her gun back in its place and turned away. Make of it what you will but I'm going out.  
Harmony went to her room and put her laptop and unloaded gun in the secret place. She couldn't believe she faked out the infamous Heero Yuy with a gun that wasn't loaded. A small laugh escaped her as she changed into her street clothes and headed out into the small town that was near the house.

Heero had a bad feeling so he followed his daughter out into the night.

(okay I could end it there but I've decided to continue... we need to get into some gundam fighting soon or my reader I fear will go nuts if they aren't to begin with.)

His steps were slow and silent as he walked a good distance away from her. He watched as she interacted with some people on the streets. He crept closer to hear what was going on.  
Hey, Harmony how's it going? one boy called.  
It's all right.  
It was good seeing yah.  
Yea same here Jason.  
She turned to walk away. Be careful Harmony, Jason warned.  
Heero was curious as to why someone as strong as his daughter seemed to be needed to be careful.  
she asked.  
Lance is looking for you. He heard you were back in town.  
  
He's out for you, you know.  
I figured as much. I'd be after me too if I broke my jaw.  
The boy, Jason laughed but there was no merriment in his laugh. It sounded hollow. See you later Jason.  
She stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets and continued walking down the street. Heero moved past the boy a distance away from her.  
Is there a reason you're following her?  
He just glared at the boy and kept on. Jason only shrugged hoping to God that he didn't get a call from one of his friends telling him that she had been raped or killed.  
Harmony was on high alert right at that moment. The sounds of footsteps out of tune with hers made her eyes shift color.  
I heard you were back in town Harmony, a boy purred.  
Go to hell Lance.  
She continued walking as he walked beside her. His arm wrapped around her shoulders. She forcefully pushed him away from him. He just smirked as someone from behind him rammed her into an alley and into a wall. She grunted in pain. Cursing her luck she stood there not moving an inch. The guy brought a knife up. The moonlight glittered off the unforgiving steel of the blade. It was one of those high priced notched blades. The only bad thing about those blades was the serrated edges was they got caught in a body easily and were hard to pull out.  
And to think Harmony all I wanted was to ask you out that day.  
No one touches me but my boyfriend.  
Oh how sweet. Maybe I should just do him in instead of you. Maybe that will hit home harder that way.  
You touch him and you'll die.  
Her eyes were blazing with their own fury. She wanted to fight but the blade to her throat made it kind of hard to move.  
I suggest you leave her alone, a voice growled.  
Harmony brought her head down a little bit.  
Who's this Harmony? You're supposed boyfriend.  
she growled. My father.  
Finding the opportunity inviting she kicked out striking the man before her below the belt. He only winced and slid the blade closer to her neck. Bead of blood trickled down her throat.  
Get lost old man, Lance growled.  
Get your hands off my daughter.  
Heero stepped forward a step at a time until Harmony winced again. The blade was biting into her skin. Stopping in his tracks he watched his daughter look at him. There was something odd glittering in her eyes. Heero was confused for a moment. There was complete trust in her eyes. Only Relena had shown that kind of faith in him. He was at a loss now.  
Let her go. If you insist on starting something then finish this with me.  
All right pops. Tom get him.  
Lance switched spots with Tom and instead of a knife held a gun. Heero was wary now. Once before he had been in such a situation with Relena. Back then he was unsteady and fearful, now he was calm and cold as ice.  
I suggest you let my daughter go, he growled.  
I want to know the name of my victim, Tom said.  
My name is...  
Dad don't. Don't give them a reason to kill me.  
Heero looked at his daughter questioningly. Then he realized she was right. With his reputation as a Preventer they'd kill her.  
Shut up Harmony, Lance growled. Now you're name.  
He pressed the gun against her temple. Harmony was unflinching. Heero wondered why it was that Hunter hadn't come out yet. Her eyes were dark enough to be her. Something glinted at her side. Tom leapt for him. Heero easily dodged the attack.  
You're going to have to move faster than that.  
Why you...  
Heero easily fought the man and he ended up on the ground with a broken arm and nose.  
Get out! he growled.  
Tom scrambled away. Lance was panicking now. He pressed the gun closer to Harmony. The knife she had came up disarming him quickly. Lance backed up. She sheathed the knife.  
Come on Dad.  
She turned her back towards Lance and began to walk back towards the manor. Heero followed beside closely. Lance made for the gun and aimed right at Harmony's back. Heero saw it to late and Harmony went down to one knee. Heero whipped around and kicked the shit out of Lance. Once the bastard was unconscious he turned to see his daughter standing there with a slight smile. Pain laced it so it wasn't a true smile. Her hand was gripping her arm. Blood was dripping from beneath her fingers.  
Well it could've been worse.  
He moved to her side and pulled her hand away from the wound.  
Its not deep Dad.  
She moved away from him and headed back. Heero walked a little behind her.  
Why didn't you go Hunter on him?  
Didn't need to.  
Why's that?  
I have my reasons.  
They walked the rest of the way in silence. Once they reached the manor Sally was called and she took the oldest twin away to be treated.

In the Lab...

You know Harmony this was cutting it to close, Sally said.  
I know. Any farther to the right and I'd be dead.  
I'm serious.  
Sally, I have a reason to live. I don't choose to be reckless. Trouble comes to me.  
Well you need to be careful.  
Harmony shook her head as Sally dabbed it with peroxide. She hissed slightly in pain. Sally worked quickly to wrap the bullet wound.  
How are the ribs?  
They hurt still, she confessed.  
Take the shirt off.  
She did as she was told. The doctor ran careful hands over her bruised skin. Harmony bit back a hiss of pain at the doctors careful touch. Sally moved towards the cabinets and pulled out a lotion bottle. Squeezing some onto her hands she rubbed it around in her hands to warm it up. The carefully she spread it on her ribs.

From the observation deck.

Heero watched Sally bandage up his daughter but when she removed her shirt he was enraged by the bruise there. Wufei was beside him.  
Where did that come from?  
Wufei only shrugged. He knew about Harmony's dealings with some of the boys in town and he was sure she had gotten into a fight again. That girl attracted fights just like her father.  
I'd imagine Lance gave her that one, Zeero said as she walked into the room. He's been after her for years.  
  
His father was an OZ General. So he knew who she was. Of course Lance just lusts after her. Hunter's heart had been stole a long time ago.  
By who? Heero demanded.  
Duo's oldest, Quatra said as he and Trowa joined them.  
The conversation stopped as a loud crash was heard downstairs. They rushed to see what it was. Sally was backed into a corner. Hunter was on her knees her face down on the tiles. It looked like she was heaving. She slowly rose to her feet. Her eyes were distant.  
What's going on?  
Hunter's returned to full ferocity.  
Wufei was getting on edge nervous about his wife's safety.  
Calm down Wufei, Zeero snapped. She won't hurt her. She'd kill herself first before she'd hurt someone that didn't deserve it first.  
They watched as Hunter helped the doctor up.  
Are you all right? she asked.  
Yes, Hunter what is it?  
  
I'm sure...  
  
What kind?  
There was no answer. Is it Lance and his father?  
Yes. I'm going to rest before I have to fight again.  
Yes it would be best.  
Hunter took only two steps before she went down. Sally was able to catch her and lower her to the ground. Wufei took his time getting down there. He made sure his wife was all right. She was. The Chinese pilot carried her to her room and put her to bed.  
What was that all about?  
I don't know.  
She's hiding something.  
We'll get it out of her later. Now let her rest, doctors orders.  
They exited the room. Now who was going to tell Kyo that she was hurt again.


End file.
